


Sexual Identity Crisis

by mm8



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Inappropriate Erections, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Unrequited Love, and suddenly a wild kirk appears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard can't believe he's attracted to Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Identity Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009

This doesn't feel right, but it should. He likes women. He was married and had a kid. He shouldn't be attracted to man, let alone his best friend.

Why did he think of Jim when he jerked off? Why'd he get rock hard when he saw Jim shirtless? Why was he thinking of Jim now while he fucked his woman?

He comes, discards the rubber, endures the cuddling. He walks back to his dorm, expecting to go to bed. 

Instead, Jim's there who's holding up a deck of cards. "Thought I'd tell you about _studying_ with… what's-her-name."

He rolls his eyes as he sits. He thinks of medical things like gall bladder surgery in an attempt to make his raging erection disappear.

What had Jim done to him?


End file.
